Froid et Ouvert
by Cainael
Summary: "Froid et ouvert. Comment diable pouvait-il jouer ce paradoxe. Froid. J'emmerde ce monde d'hypocrite. Oui voilà. Ouvert. J'ai envie de baiser. J'ai envie de baiser ce monde d'hypocrite." /!\ GAY, RPS Daniel/Tom.
1. Chapitre 1 : La Rencontre

_Et bien... Après des années de lecture intensive ici, je me lance à mon tour grâce à **pilgrim67**, dans l'écriture._  
><em>Tout est né à partir du groupe Facebook de cette dernière sur son -superbe- roman : "Mon ciel dans ton enfer"<em>.  
><em>A partir d'une simple photo que voici : <em>http:/27. media. tumblr. com/tumblr_lo4m4xHQCv1qk8civo1_500. jpg (effacez l'espace APRÈS les quatre points),_ce scénario est né.  
>Et c'est encouragé par les membres et la créatrice que je me lance, ici, avec vous.<em>  
><em>Je vous remercierai donc d'être, indulgent pour ce premier essai, qui est le mien. <em>

_Il y aura **environs 6 chapitres.**_  
><em>Le <strong>RATING M<strong> n'est pas là pour faire beau._  
><em>Les personnespersonnages de Tom/Draco & Daniel/Harry ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leurs productions respectives._

_Je tiens à remercier avant tout ces personnes m'ayant poussées et encouragées : Pilgrim67, Katymini, Thytecelia, Calimero59, ainsi que tous ceux dont j'ignore le pseudo.  
>Et surtout Pilgrim67 pour sa bêta lecture, et pour être si talentueuse ! Cette histoire lui est dédiée.<br>_

_Bonne lecture.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1.<br>**_(Rappel : si vous voulez visualiser le premier paragraphe ci-dessous, le lien de la photo est juste au dessus.)_**  
><strong>

Remarquez Daniel, la veste et la chemise impeccablement repassées, remarquez surtout ce bouton détaché laissant apercevoir une gorge tentatrice et une pomme d'Adam bougeant au fil des sentiments de son possesseur. Gorge sur laquelle s'éparpille quelques poils négligés, remontant le long de sa mâchoire, pour se fondre dans une coupe stylisée, où deux-trois mèches retombent sur son front dans un effet mouillé.

Voilà comment se présente Daniel Radcliffe le jour des fiançailles de Tom Felton, son rival depuis toujours en matière de jeu d'acteur. L'invitation l'eut quelque peu surpris, mais son manager lui a informé qu'il ne s'agissait simplement que d'une de ces soirées people, où les rires hypocrites et les contacts entre les plus grands réalisateurs coulèrent à flot. Tom a certainement juste voulu montrer à quel point il avait des connaissances de renom, tout en relançant un scandale à propos de son énième copine. Après tout quand on ne parle plus de vous dans le show-business, seuls les paparazzis et les rumeurs sont vos sources de popularité.

Présentant l'invitation aux portes du Ritz , grand hôtel parisien, les deux colosses le laissèrent passer.  
>Il écouta d'une oreille évasive le discours de son manager comme quoi, son image était son gagne-pain, qu'il fallait bien se faire voir, ne jamais avoir les deux mains encombrées, soit il mangeait un petit-four, soit il buvait une coupe. Qu'il ne devait pas aller plus d'une fois dans les toilettes, devait se retenir de rire, seulement sourire, avoir un comportement ouvert mais froid… et autres recommandations sans queues ni têtes.<br>Allez comprendre. Tout un paradoxe ce monde pas si doré.  
>Depuis l'enfance Daniel a joué le rôle d'Harry Potter, gamin naïf, gentil et joviale, image qui lui colle à présent, trop à la peau et dont il a du mal à se défaire vis-à-vis de la presse et des spectateurs.<br>Il ne pouvait donc que comprendre l'inquiétude de Carl, son manager et devait se détacher au plus vite d'Harry. Il était Daniel.

Montant dans un ascenseur pour atteindre le second étage, le brun inspira un coup, remit son col et sa cravate en place et expira. Le voilà à destination.  
>Se plaquant une expression neutre au visage, il s'avança suivi de près par Carl.<br>Fourmilière. Fut sa première impression.  
>Certes, très classe la fourmilière, mais toute cette agitation, où les sourire forcés rendaient le visage des célébrités si …si faux, il s'imaginait presque pouvoir voir un réel masque tomber d'un de ces visages.<br>Il se prit un coup de coude de la part de son manager, l'avertissant de son soupir trop bruyant, et de son expression qui était plus désabusée que froide.  
>Bien.<br>Froid et ouvert.  
>Comment diable pouvait-il jouer ce paradoxe.<br>Froid. J'emmerde ce monde d'hypocrite.  
>Oui voilà.<br>Ouvert. J'ai envie de baiser.  
>J'ai envie de baiser ce monde d'hypocrite.<br>Il laissa un ricanement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, et s'attira quelques regards interrogatifs.  
>Carl priant une quelconque divinité de lui venir en aide, emmena sa star dans un coin tout en prenant au passage, deux coupes de Dom Pérignon, afin de lui répéter le rôle qu'il avait à jouer.<br>Fatigué Daniel lui répondit, qu'il avait juste à laisser paraître son envie de baiser avec la salle entière.  
>Carl, avala sa gorgée d'or de travers, et se fit violence pour retenir sa toux, Il vira rouge et cessa de respirer pour tenter de se calmer. Surtout ne pas se faire remarquer, surtout ne…<br>Comprenant l'angoisse de son manager, Daniel prit le plus naturellement possible son bras, et l'emmena aux toilettes.  
>Pouvant enfin tousser sa détresse, et recracher la gorgée mi avalée, Carl essoufflé lui demanda de répéter. Ce que Daniel fit un sourire amusé aux lèvres.<br>C'est calmé, que les deux hommes sortirent des toilettes.  
>Le brun roula des yeux à la remarque de Carl lui annonçant qu'ils avaient épuisés leur crédit de toilettes pour la soirée.<p>

Alerte, groupe d'acteurs s'avançant vers eux. Il les reconnut directement pour cause d'avoir passé toute son enfance avec eux : les Potteriens.  
>Comment voulez-vous que son image change, si à chaque événement ils se retrouvaient ensemble ?<br>Expression neutre : ok.  
>Envie de baiser : … pas encore ça.<p>

De longues minutes plus tard, et trois cartes de visite de réalisateurs en poche, lui proposant de paraitre dans des films, comme étant le gentil ami du héros, ou simple figurant, une tête blonde sortant des toilettes attira son attention : Tom Felton.  
>Ce dernier habillé d'une élégante veste bordeaux ouverte sur une chemise noire, tenait à son bras une petite brune aux yeux noisette suspendu sur de hauts talons et de minces…maigres jambes. Il ravala un ricanement cynique en se mordant la lèvre inférieure en imaginant Tom culbuter ce squelette. N'écoutant plus une seule parole de ce que Carl et un quelconque réalisateur arrangeaient, Daniel croisa le regard de Tom. Ce dernier raffermi légèrement la prise qu'il avait sur le bras de Jade, sa présente fiancée, et continua son chemin, allant au buffet.<br>Envie de baise : ok.  
>Daniel se recomposa son masque, et tenta de répondre aux questions des réalisateurs.<br>Une heure plus tard, il croisa Jade seule, et la félicita froidement de ses fiançailles.  
>Elle le remercia tout aussi calmement.<br>Parcourant la salle du regard, il recroisa ces orbes bleutées. Tom était assis sur une des nombreuses banquettes à tremper ses lèvres rosées dans une coupe au contenu luxueux.  
>Daniel resta à le fixer un moment, le blond se demanda alors la raison de ce regard il avait la flemme de venir le saluer.<br>Mal à l'aise il haussa son sourcil droit, lui renvoyant un regard profond, se transformant peu à peu en œillade interrogative.  
>Daniel lui fit un léger sourire provoquant, et d'un signe de tête indiqua les toilettes au fond de la salle. Toilettes communes qui étaient moins appréciées par leur aspect trop banal. Il tourna lentement le dos à Tom et s'y dirigea. Le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair.<br>Au moment d'y entrer, il tourna sa nuque et s'aperçut que la banquette où Tom était précédemment assis, était libre.  
>Envie de baiser, pire que ok.<br>Il entra pour la seconde fois de la soirée dans des toilettes, s'appuyant contre un lavabo, et se fixa dans un miroir suspendu au-dessus.  
>Soupirant, il se remémora des tournages en compagnie de Thomas Felton, ce gamin typé arien, ultra mignon, qui avait failli lui voler la vedette. Même durant les tournages ils n'ont jamais pris le temps de sympathiser, leurs rôles déjà trop ancrés en eux. Harry et Draco étaient ennemis, si lors des pauses, ils devenaient amis, cela aurait été difficile pour des enfants de jouer aux rivaux et simuler la haine. Ils y avaient donc entre eux un accord tacite de ne pas s'impliquer ensemble.<br>Cela a duré toute leur enfance et se prolongea durant leur adolescence. Mais voilà, le tournage était maintenant terminé, ils étaient adultes, et avait tout deux tournés dans d'autres films à succès, Tom dans la « _Planète des singes_ », et Lui dans «_ la Dame en noir_ ». Ils pouvaient donc arrêtés leurs jeux de Potter et Malfoy … n'est-ce pas ?  
>Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit d'une porte fermée.<br>Dérivant son regard dans le miroir d'à côté, il aperçut Tom fière, lui renvoyant son regard sérieux.

Daniel se retourna calmement, Tom s'avança. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Ils se comprenaient.  
>Tom s'arrêta faisant face à Daniel, leva sa main, et caressa de son pouce la joue lui faisant face, attendant un quelconque accord de ce dernier.<br>Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse et s'appuya un peu plus contre les lavabos derrière lui.  
>L'accord était donné.<br>Le blond se pencha, et caressa les lèvres sèches de Daniel avec la pulpe des siennes. Une simple caresse, qui dura une éternité pour eux.  
>Le brun leva un de ses bras pour appuyer la nuque de Tom, et entourer sa taille de l'autre.<br>Les lèvres se pressèrent enfin, le contact sec, encouragea Daniel à humidifier ce baiser en sortant sa langue, et traçant le contour des lèvres du blond.  
>Lentement. Calmement.<br>Il y avait dans cet échange un goût de luxe, une saveur âcre d'un vin de renom.

Les lèvres humides, Tom attrapa entre ses dents ce muscle mouillé, collant son front contre celui de Daniel.  
>Il mordilla cette langue quelques instants, et la lâcha pour recoller ses lèvres contre celle du brun, cherchant à gouter plus proprement ce contact chaud et humide.<br>S'introduisant entre les lèvres de Daniel, Tom appuya lui aussi la nuque adverse, mêlant enfin ces langues.  
>Premier contact presque timide.<br>Le brun rompit le contact, sous le regard perdu mais enfiévré du blond, pour s'assoir sur le rebord d'un lavabo, dominant par la taille Tom, et l'attira entre ses jambes, pour se jeter une nouvelle fois sur ces lèvres.  
>Ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient.<br>Daniel n'était pas gay, et Tom aimait Jade, du moins il le croyait jusqu'à… ressentir cet empressement, et ce désir sauvage n'ayant jamais été éprouvé pour quelqu'un… mais…  
>Oh et puis merde, au diable les mœurs, et les scandales.<p>

S'enroulant, se titillant, leurs langues jouèrent ensemble pendant de longues minutes, les sortants, les re-rentrant, caressant leurs lèvres, les mordillèrent, les frôlèrent.  
>Recommençant de nombreuses fois leur jeu.<p>

La chaleur se fit insupportable, le jeu devenait brusque et sauvage, les dents s'entrechoquèrent, les prises sur les nuques se raffermirent, les souffles se firent bruyant.  
>Daniel croisa ses jambes dans le dos de Tom, cherchant plus de contact, mais en vain, ils étaient déjà totalement pressés l'un contre l'autre.<br>Les mordillements se transformèrent en morsures, les lèvres déjà trop torturées par leurs attentions s'ouvrirent, le sang se mêla au baiser. Les souffles se changèrent en couinements frustrés.  
>Ce n'était pas assez.<br>Plus par pitié.  
>- Plus… ! Haleta une voix rauque<p>

Aucun des deux ne surent lequel avait rompu le silence.  
>Un rire féminin se fit entendre à travers la porte, la salle principale devenait bruyante, le père de Tom devait certainement donner un toast à la gloire de son fils et de sa compagne.<br>Ils devaient être plusieurs à le rechercher. Jade devait s'inquiéter.

Au diable tout ça.  
>Tom passa ses bras autour de la taille de Daniel, qui lui, agrippé par ses jambe, fut soulevé et transporté dans une cabine. Il claqua bruyamment d'un pied la porte, et Tom s'occupa de la verrouiller.<br>Le blond plaqua le brun contre la paroi de la cabine, léchant, mordant, sa mâchoire.  
>Daniel déroula ses jambes, pour en placer une entre celle de Tom, et ressentir la cuisse du blond contre sa propre excitation, allant jusqu'à onduler indécemment ses hanches, entrainant ainsi son autre jambe dans des frictions délicieuses. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, et se la cogna violemment contre la cloison.<br>Au diable la douleur. C'était tellement bon.  
>Tom se mit à sourire en entendant le juron de douleur de Daniel, mais ne s'en occupant pas plus que ça. Il continua sa descente vers la gorge du brun, s'amusant à agacer sa pomme d'Adam, qui bougea au fil des respirations saccadées de son possesseur.<br>Il s'appliqua à desserrer la cravate de Daniel et a déboutonner d'une main experte sa chemise.  
>Tom se recula pour tirer violemment sa propre chemise, et ôta d'un même mouvement sa veste, qui entraina la chute de sa chemise à terre.<br>Daniel fixa le torse qu'il avait imaginé plus pâle de Tom, une pensée fugace le traversa : pas de poitrine, cela aurait pourtant dû le déranger.  
>Il arbora un sourire provoquant, et ôta lentement à son tour sa cravate. Il se sentait désiré.<br>Il désirait.  
>Le même manège suivi sa veste, qui tomba lentement de ses épaule pour caresser ses bras, et s'échouer à terre.<br>Grognant, Tom fit tomber brusquement la chemise restante du brun.  
>Ils y étaient, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre torses nus, allant pouvoir se ressentir. Enfin<p>

Quelle était cette retenue ?  
>Ils avaient si faim l'un de l'autre ...<br>C'est comme lorsque que l'on se voit offrir un cadeau si précieux, que l'on désir depuis des années, qu'on ose à peine toucher, de peur à ne pas être digne de l'obtenir, de ne pas être à la hauteur de son utilisation. De ne pas être aussi satisfait que l'on pensait l'être.  
>Daniel accrocha son regard à celui de Tom.<br>Ils se comprenaient.  
>Il leva lentement un bras vers le torse quasi-imberbe du blond, et frôla sa clavicule, posant la pulpe de ses doigts dessus, descendant lentement.<br>Son regard suivis le parcourt de sa main, admirant les contractions de ses muscles, voulant les sentir, il y posa enfin sa main.  
>Entendant un souffle de soulagement il releva la tête, et fit face à des pupilles humides et des lèvres sanguinolentes.<br>Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, Daniel, pencha sa tête sur le côté, interrogeant le blond du regard.  
>- Chatouille… répondit la voix grave et cassé d'excitation de Tom.<p>

La langueur qui s'était emparée de Daniel s'évapora à l'entente de cette voix rauque et sensuel.  
>Dieu qu'il le voulait !<br>Sans plus repousser ses limites, il se colla finalement au torse du blond, entourant son cou de ses bras, retenant sa respiration, et dégusta les chaudes sensations l'envahissant.  
>Tom s'appuya à son tour contre la paroi inverse de la cabine et frissonna au contact froid de son dos.<br>Frisson qui se répercuta jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux de Daniel.  
>S'appuyant contre le blond, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le blond chaudement, replaçant ses jambes entre celles de l'acteur.<br>Tous deux se mirent à onduler du bassin avalant leurs soupirs de plaisir.  
>Tom leva sa jambe et appuya plus fermement l'entre-jambe du brun, qui lui, rompu le baiser sous la faiblesse de ses jambes, et s'affala contre le blond dans un gémissement obscène.<br>- Ah putain…  
>Le front contre le torse de Tom, Daniel dégrafa son pantalon, voulant faire partager cette sensation au blond. Il y inséra sa main, sentant fléchir Tom à son tour, il agrippa son boxer hébergeant son excitation, et ne put aller plus loin : Tom eut lui aussi les jambes molles, et se laissa glisser le long de la paroi, entrainant ainsi, Daniel avec lui.<br>Ils se sentaient presque puceaux d'être aussi sensible.  
>Ils eurent un rictus à cette constatation.<p>

Tom dégrafa à son tour le pantalon du brun assis sur lui, et l'attira contre lui, collant ainsi leurs érections entravées de tissus.  
>Deux souffles furent retenus.<br>Ils ne pensaient vraiment pas être aussi excités, avec si peu de choses.  
>Daniel amorça le premier mouvement, et dû s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.<br>Tom fit le second, soulevant son bassin et stoppa aussi sec son mouvement.  
>Ils se regardèrent les sourcils froncés, et le brun cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de Tom, ondulant ses hanches en mordant l'épaule du blond, retenant ainsi ses gémissements.<br>Tom calqua ses mouvements, agrippant –trop- fermement la taille de Daniel.  
>Le plaisir était presque insupportable.<br>Les mouvements se firent plus rapides, les bouches se collèrent, les langues se cherchèrent.  
>Ils se sentaient venir.<br>Dans un éclat de lucidité, Tom baissa son boxer, et celui du brun afin de ne pas se salirent.  
>Le contact direct de leurs érections les firent tous deux se figer, et implorer bruyamment.<br>- Bordel de merde… jura Tom qui perdit pied.  
>- Je suis d'accord … répondit Daniel.<p>

Ils ne le voulurent pas bouger, le contact était trop intense, leur excitation trop forte, ils le sentaient.  
>Un mouvement et c'était la fin pour eux.<br>La fin de cette folie.  
>La fin de ce plaisir.<br>La fin de cette rencontre.  
>Aucun des deux ne le souhaitait.<p>

L'extase ne leur a jamais paru aussi cruelle.  
>Tom se pencha pour attraper les lèvres du brun, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha et siffla d'une voix rauque de plaisir et menaçante.<br>- N'ose même pas bouger… !  
>- Oh, donc on se tape la discute alors … ? Se moqua Tom la voix tout aussi rauque.<br>Daniel se rapprocha lentement du torse du blond, se collant à lui en se mordant violemment sa lèvre déjà torturé.  
>- Ah… Putain…Tom … ma chambre ou la tienne… ?<br>- Hmmn… la tienne. Répondit dit-il collant son front à celui du brun.

Daniel tenta de se lever mais la friction de son sexe au torse de Tom l'acheva, il retomba violemment sur Tom se cambrant contre lui, heurtant leurs sexes ensemble, et éjaculèrent dans un même cri aiguë.

Reprenant son souffle, Daniel s'excusa, et prit du papier pour se nettoyer, et nettoya Tom, qui avait lui, plus de mal à le reprendre.  
>Quelques minutes passèrent, et ils se relevèrent silencieux, pour se rhabiller.<br>L'extase leur est tombée dessus sans prévenir, leurs laissant un goût d'insatisfaction, de déception pour une raison qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Tom grimaça en remarquant l'état de sa chemise aux boutons décousus : ça devrait aller en fermant sa veste.  
>Daniel se recoiffa sinistrement devant les lavabos.<br>Voilà c'était fini ? Ils avaient pris leur pied comme deux puceaux se masturbant pour la première fois et allaient repartir chacun de leurs côtés.  
>La vision de Jade s'imposa à son esprit.<br>Oui évidemment, il le fallait, ils sont adultes… du moins majeur, ils devaient agir en conséquences.  
>Tom était fiancé, lui devait se défaire d'Harry Potter.<br>Ne remarquant pas la même expression sur le visage de Tom, Daniel se redressa, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
>Il sentait le corps de Tom derrière lui, le frôlant presque.<br>Ils frissonnèrent.  
>Bon dieu, que leur arrivèrent-ils ?<br>Inspirant, Daniel ouvrit lentement la porte se tendant au fur et à mesure du grincement résonant dans la salle silencieuse.  
>Silencieuse.<br>Des centaines de paires d'yeux se retrouvèrent sur eux.  
>Des centaines de souffles se suspendirent.<br>Il sentit Tom se tendre à côté de lui et faire un pas, digne en avant.  
>Ils avaient tous deux des lèvres torturés, des joues rouges et des yeux brillants.<br>Ils étaient tous deux allés plus d'une fois aux toilettes.  
>Ils étaient tous deux, des preuves humaines.<p>

- Tom ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Accourra Jade en se jetant dans les bras du blond.

Mais voilà, le monde du show-biz était un monde d'illusions et de faux-semblants. Il alla même jusqu'à se demander la réaction de ces personnes s'il plaquait Tom contre le buffet pour l'embrasser sauvagement. A n'en pas douter ce gratin de la société arrêterai leur conversation pour les scruter, et repartir comme si de rien n'était, à leurs occupations.

Quelques souffles furent relâchés.  
>Sauf celui de Daniel qui resta immobile devant la scène et ces regards.<br>Carl arriva peu après, lui demandant s'ils s'étaient battus en vue de l'état de leurs lèvres.  
>D'un haussement d'épaules, Daniel dépassa Tom et Jade.<br>Il intercepta le frôlement de la main du blond contre la sienne, ainsi que son souffle.

- …La tienne…

Daniel expira, et reprit son souffle, replaçant son masque froid et ouvert.  
>Après tout il avait baisé ce monde hypocrite.<p>

* * *

><p><em>En espérant que cette mise en bouche vous aura plu<em>.  
><em>Le chapitre suivant ne dépend que de vous<em>  
><em>A la prochaine ?<em>

" Label Pilgrim67 ".


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Tension

_**RAR anonymes** _

_ **Pauline** : Oui, bien sûr ma pompom ! Et bien, même si tu as lu en avant-première sur le groupe mes premiers jets, la version d'ici est toujours plus élaborée, plus de détails et surtout moins de faute grâce au maître !_

_**Angeluss/Angie** : Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as fait décoller… ! Merci de tout cœur. Hélas le Tom/Daniel ne semble pas faire l'unanimité. Exactement, j'ai pensé que ça apporterai un changement plutôt agréable de sortir du Drarry._  
><em>Si tu as réussie à décoller avec le premier chapitre, je vais te laisser toucher l'extase avec les chapitres suivants ;). En espérant que ce second chapitre te plaira autant, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt ?<em>

_**Kiwie** : Merci ! En espérant que cette suite te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ?_

_Et évidemment, merci encore à **pilgrim67, marniie, Melwen Ferlie** (oui, merci quand même), **LillyVentury93, pauline, calimero59, lovely love to lie, Angeluss, Blues-moon, Kiwie, katymini, Leylah , The writings of Hebi** et **Naifu-Sasu**. Pour vos reviews qui sont effectivement vraiment très encourageantes pour moi. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture._

_Remerciements spécial à Pilgrim67, pour ses corrections et de m'avoir immergée dans le monde de l'écriture : merci maître !_

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : La Tension<strong>

La soirée se prolongea, la scène des toilettes fut vite oubliée par les invités, les discours se sont enchaînés et les masques se sont renforcés.  
>Daniel se faisait entrainer de banquettes en banquettes par Carl désireux d'accomplir son devoir, et de dorer l'image de sa star.<br>Il se croirait presque en Steed-Dating, certes de luxe, mais le principe était le même.  
>Se faire bien voir des grands noms.<br>Il écouta d'une oreille distraite, la voix empressée de son manager, déblatérant des histoires douteuses.

- Oui, nous prévoyons durant cet été de nous rendre en Thaïlande afin d'aider les victimes du typhon.

Oh. Une chimère de plus. Ils n'avaient jamais prévus de telles choses…, s'il l'écoutait proprement, Daniel devrait amputer la moitié de son salaire pour les remettre à de quelconques associations.  
>Avec le réalisateur d'avant, il devait soutenir le proxénétisme, et jouer prochainement dans un de ses films pornographique.<br>Le brun avait tellement de vies inventées par son manager, que si jamais ce dernier venait à partir, il se retrouverait complétement perdu, sans pouvoir se rappeler de quel rôle jouer en présence de telle ou telle personne.  
>Sa vie était un long scénario dont il était le principal acteur.<br>Robert Sabatier disait quelque chose de similaire, **« **_La vie est un scénario dont le comédien tente en vain d'être l'auteur._»

- …penses-tu, Daniel ? Questionna Carl.

Coupé de son fil de pensées, en somme toutes plutôt philosophiques, Daniel se para d'un air impliqué et répondit comme toutes les fois précédentes, d'une voix sèche et franche.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Les regards septiques des hommes face à lui, et le silence de son manager, l'affola quelques instants.  
>Zut, de quoi parlaient-ils.<p>

- …Ou peut-être pas… ? Enchérit-il d'une voix cette fois-ci incertaine.

Les soupirs des réalisateurs amplifièrent son malaise.  
>Il venait sans le savoir, d'approuver les actes des prêtres catholiques sur les petits garçons.<br>Carl amorça un geste pour se lever afin de dérider l'atmosphère, ce que Daniel, calqua avec empressement.

- Bien si vous voulez nous excuser. On vous remercie pour cette présentation.

Le manager entraina Daniel vers le buffet, en lui prenant au passage une coupe de champagne, lui intimant de boire un coup.  
>Il n'en pouvait plus du champagne. Il serait prêt à aller jusqu'à supplier un serveur pour avoir un simple verre d'eau.<br>L'image le fit sourire. Le regard de Carl le refroidi.  
>D'un soupir il refusa le verre, prétextant que ces six coupes précédentes lui était déjà montées à la tête.<br>Chose qu'eux deux savaient fausse, en raison de ses entrainements mensuels, durant depuis ses quatorze ans afin de pouvoir tenir les boissons, les plus répandues en soirées.  
>Cherchant des yeux un éclat bordeaux et blond, dont il avait pris soin d'éviter durant les heures suivant leurs ébats, Daniel le trouva, entouré lui aussi de réalisateurs.<br>Son regard dériva sur la femme pendu à son bras, ayant refusé de le lâcher depuis leur réapparition. Regard qui fut capté par Jade, qui lui renvoya un froncement de sourcils tout en enroulant son deuxième bras autour de celui de Tom.  
>Merde.<br>Les femmes avait-elles vraiment ce fameux sixième sens ?  
>Tom questionna silencieusement sa fiancée, et releva la tête en suivant son regard.<br>Bleus. Noir.  
>Non, turquoise.<br>Daniel et Tom se contemplèrent un court instant, avant de tourner brusquement leurs têtes.  
>Malheureusement, ils se comprenaient.<br>Tom acquiesça aux propos d'un réalisateur, tentant de se remettre dans la conversation.  
>Peine perdu.<br>Il fit comprendre à Jade de lui rendre un instant son bras, mais cette dernière ne voulut point coopérer.  
>Mince, elle était rentrée dans son humeur possessive.<br>Elle doute.  
>Elle sait ?<br>Mais non voyons…

- Jade… je veux juste prendre connaissance de l'heure. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix lasse.

De mauvaise grâce, elle relâcha le bras de son bien-aimé, et partit la tête haute vers un groupe de femmes tout aussi superficielles qu'elle.

La fatigue se faisait ressentir chez les invités, l'ambiance était moins vive, les conversations plus lentes.  
>D'un geste chic, Tom souleva la manche de son poignet et consulta sa montre de luxe. Deux heures allaient bientôt sonner, la fin de cette soirée avec.<br>Il s'excusa auprès des cinéastes et partit prendre une coupe.  
>Il avait soif.<br>Il avait chaud.  
>La coupe en main, il se dirigea insatisfait vers le buffet.<br>Il avait faim.  
>Bordel.<br>Cherchant à son tour un regard bleus et une tête brune, il recula de quelques pas en l'apercevant à quelques mètres de lui, le regardant aussi.

Daniel cédant à l'ennui, avait fini par consulter toutes les deux minutes sa montre.  
>Jusqu'à pouvoir dire que présentement, il était une heure vingt-quatre précise.<br>Il suivit du regard Tom se dirigeant vers le buffet et renonça à leur entente implicite, en se levant et se positionnant à quelques mètres de ce dernier, regardant un peu trop fixement les toasts devant lui.  
>Remarquant du coin de l'œil Tom repérer sa présence, il releva la tête, et lui fit un regard en coin provocateur.<em><br>_Le blond leva un sourcil en reconnaissant ce regard.  
>Non. Il n'allait pas oser… Aucune chance.<br>Il y a bien trop à perdre.  
>Tom observa scandalisé Daniel se rapprocher nonchalamment de lui.<br>Un mètre tout au plus devaient les séparer.  
>Le brun se mit à sourire, lui envoyant clairement son défi.<br>Allait-il entrer dans son jeu ?

Il osait.  
>Enfoiré.<br>Daniel Radcliffe était en train de le provoquer.  
>Sur un plan charnel. Le jour de l'annonce de ses fiançailles. En plein milieu d'une salle bondée de journalistes. <em><br>_Etait-il fait à cause du Dom Peri ?  
>Tom intercepta ces gestes : le brun semblait chercher quelque chose sur le buffet.<br>Daniel remarqua la coupe que le blond avait posée sur le rebord de la noble table, et se pencha afin de la saisir, lançant une œillade provocatrice à ce dernier.  
>Tom lui semblait réticent.<br>Il le pensait plus courageux.  
>Non.<br>Il pensait Draco courageux, pas Tom.  
>La pensée qu'il ne connaissait que Draco Malfoy et non Tom Felton le dérangea.<br>Mais après tout notre premier rôle nous collera toujours à la peau, surtout si on a été formaté depuis notre plus jeune âge à jouer un rôle précis. Le jeu se sera forcément mêlé à la personnalité de l'acteur.  
>Jusqu'où notre jeu d'acteur nous affecte ?<br>Sur ces idées pleines de sagesse, Daniel porta lentement la coupe à ses lèvres, conscient du regard septique de son adversaire.  
>Fermant les yeux, il trempa simplement ses lèvres dans cette aigre liqueur.<br>Il dû ravaler difficilement un haut-le-cœur, se demandant s'il allait rêver de bouteilles de Dom Pérignon le coursant.  
>C'est avec un sourire amusé, qu'il décolla ses lèvres rendues humides et pencha sa tête vers la droite, observant la réaction de Tom.<p>

Réaction qu'il tentait de contenir. Merci « _merlin_ » il était bon acteur.  
>C'est donc avec une façade de marbre qui ne trompait ni lui, ni Daniel qu'il avisa le brun.<br>Ses cheveux. Désordonnés par le manque de gel dû à leurs activités précédentes.  
>Ses lèvres. Rougies par leurs bestialités passées.<br>Une goutte. Naissant sur le creux de celles-ci.  
>Une Déglutition. Entrainant cette goutte dans une descente lente et rugueuse le long de sa mâchoire, pour finir par sombrer dans le revers blanc de sa chemise.<br>Le mouvement nerveux de sa pomme d'Adam enflamma Tom.  
>Le brun eut un rictus en passant son doigt à l'endroit où la goutte fut absorbée, contemplant les différentes teintes bleues, des prunelles de son opposant.<br>Les rôles étaient inversés.  
>Gryffondor devenait Serpentard.<br>Serpentard devenait…

Le blond tenta de reprendre contenance en attrapant un des petits fours restant. Avisant la crème fouetté couvrant la friandise, il arbora lui aussi, un rictus, se prenant enfin au jeu.

Et bien Serpentard restait Serpentard.  
>Fierté oblige.<br>Tom jeta un regard en coin à Daniel, s'assurant que toute son attention lui était dédiée.  
>Il porta lentement son amuse-gueule à bouche, dérapant maladroitement, et se mit ainsi de la crème sur ses doigts, qu'il étala paresseusement sur le dessus de sa lèvre supérieure.<br>Son rictus s'accentua.  
>Une langue rouge mutine, sortit de cette bouche, pour venir recueillir consciencieusement cette crème de luxe.<p>

Le sourire de Daniel s'accrût.  
>Il avait réussi.<br>Tom avait accepté son défi.  
>Finalement le blond ressemblait un peu à Draco. Ou l'inverse.<br>Qu'importe.  
>Remarquant un couple passant près d'eux, le brun fit en sorte de se faire bousculer par celui-ci.<br>Couple qui s'excusa aussitôt continuant leur chemin.  
>En attendant Daniel fut amené vers le blond, le heurtant par inadvertance.<br>Profitant de cette proximité, il passa discrètement un doigt sur la crème restante, veillant à frôler ces lèvres tentatrices,

- Petit joueur…murmura t'il en finissant sa course derrière Tom.

Celui-ci se retourna, le regard pétillant par l'audace de son congénère, et suivi avec intérêt le trajet du doigt, qui fut distraitement léché par une langue gourmande.  
>Leurs regard se recroisèrent.<br>Des sourires moqueurs s'échangèrent.

- Excusez ma maladresse. Commenta Daniel d'une voix profonde.

Tom se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher un sourire franchement amusé d'émerger.  
>Il se vêtit d'une expression sévère, et répondit d'une voix sèche.<p>

- Vous êtes tout excusé, mais faites attention à l'avenir.  
>- Je n'y manquerai pas.<p>

Daniel, se fit violence pour contenir son rire, mais prolongea de bon cœur l'échange.  
>Il ne perdrait pas son propre challenge.<p>

- Je tiens aussi, à vous féliciter pour vos fiançailles, votre…  
>Le brun déclina son regard pour examiner Jade à quelques mètres de là en train de rire à gorge déployée entourée de pimbêches.<p>

- Votre fiancée est superbe. Acheva-t-il d'un ton frôlant l'ironie.

Tom chercha sa fiancée, l'image qu'elle renvoya lui fit rouler des yeux.  
>- A n'en pas douter. Répondit-il d'un air concerné et amusé.<p>

Un tintement de cristal coupa toutes les conversations.  
>La mère de Tom, une coupe et un couvert aux mains demanda audience.<br>Les invités s'attroupèrent autour d'elle. Les deux acteurs s'approchèrent ensembles.  
>Le bras du blond fut réquisitionné par sa fiancée, tandis que Carl réapparu aux côtés de Daniel.<p>

- Je tiens à tous vous remercier d'être présent en ce jour spécial, marquant un événement majeur dans la vie de notre fils, mais aussi dans la nôtre… Tom a toujours été un enfant turbulent et tourmenté, sa rencontre avec notre presque bru, l'a incroyablement adouci. Il…

Soupirant, le blond porta une main lasse à ces paupières, se désintéressant du speech.  
>Lui aussi avait une multitude de vies. Il devait juste rajouter une enfance supplémentaire au panel : Turbulent et tourmenté. Il finirait par s'y perdre.<br>Un frôlement l'encouragea à relever la tête, pour apercevoir que Daniel était toujours à ses côtés, un air de compréhension au visage, qui se transforma en une expression moqueuse.  
>Oui, ils se comprenaient.<br>Peut-être même trop.

- Adouci, hein ? Susurra-t-il, sa main contre ses lèvres dans le but d'étouffer au mieux ses paroles. Main qui laissa entrapercevoir une langue lécher narquoisement ses lèvres blessées.

Tandis que le discours continuait, les frôlements se multiplièrent.  
>Tous deux étaient faussement plongés dans les paroles de la noble dame, tentant de continuer leur jeu précédent.<br>Les doigts se tournèrent autour. L'un toucha l'autre, qui lui, devait riposter le plus rapidement, mais aussi le plus subtilement possible.  
>Se sentant perdre la partie, les mouvements de Tom se firent de plus en plus brusques et voyant.<br>Le brun agrippa son doigt et l'enserra avec le sien, lui intimant silencieusement de se calmer.  
>Le contact calma immédiatement le blond, qui jeta un coup d'œil à leurs doigts enlacés.<br>Il se sentait reposé.  
>Il défi le contact, pour coller le dos de sa main à celle du brun, quémandant en de légères caresses toutes situées entre le creux de ces doigts, l'ouverture de sa main.<br>Chose que Daniel s'empressa de faire, tout en répondant d'une voix assurée aux chuchotements de Carl placé à sa droite.  
>Tom posa ses doigts à la naissance de son poignet et les descendirent en de lents mouvements circulaires.<br>Mouvements provoquant un frémissement au brun.  
>Frémissement qui se transmit jusqu'à Tom.<br>Jusqu'à Jade.  
>Cette dernière lança un regard interrogatif à son promis.<p>

- Froid… expliqua Tom en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

L'empressement se fit soudain ressentir.  
>Les doigts du blond s'arrêtèrent pour trouver place entre ceux de son opposant.<br>Daniel croisa douloureusement ses doigts avec ceux de Tom, luttant lui aussi, contre ce flux de sensations.  
>Ils jouaient à un Jeux dangereux.<p>

Les soudains applaudissements les firent reprendre conscience de manière plutôt violente du monde autour d'eux.  
>Terminée.<br>La soirée était enfin, terminée.  
>En avisant la foule qui se précipitait pour féliciter Tom, les mains se délièrent.<br>Un même frisson prit possessions d'eux.  
>Un sentiment de froid. De manque.<br>Les invités se firent escortés vers les portes de sorties, laissant derrière eux la famille Felton.  
>Daniel tenta de capter l'attention du blond, mais en vain.<br>Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, après avoir salué son manager prenant soin de ne pas verrouiller la porte, et s'affala sur son énorme lit après avoir retiré veste et chaussures.  
>Il soupira les nerfs à vif, se sentant anxieux et impatient, il se mit à paresser quelques minutes, avant de se relever et de s'orienter vers le bar, y sortant une bouteille en verre d'eau.<br>Un bruit derrière lui, le surprit et le fit se retourner.  
>Tom.<p>

* * *

><p><em>On m'a souvent qualifiée de "sadique". <em>  
><em>Vous le pensez aussi ? <em>  
><em>Au moins, je laisse durant quelques temps votre esprit imaginer la suite. Remerciez-moi de vous fertiliser l'esprit !<em>  
><em>Oui. Parfaitement.<em>  
><em>En espérant de tout cœur que ce second chapitre vous aura plu.<br>A la prochaine !_

"Label Pilgrim67"_  
><em>


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'Ivresse

_Origines et évolutions de Froid et Ouvert__ :  
>A l'origine cette histoire devait être un oneshot. Mais après le premier chapitre, on m'a encouragé (ordonner) de conclure l'affaire (un lemon, quoi). Voici donc <em>_**mon premier "lemon"**__ qui aurait aussi dû terminer cette histoire, mais au final mon esprit insatiable a imaginer d'autres évènements.  
>Pour récapituler l'histoire est partie d'une <em>_**image**__.__** Quelques lignes**__ au départ.  
>Puis un <em>_**oneshot**__.  
>Ensuite un <em>_**threeshot**__ que voici.  
>Et enfin tout ça devraient se poser au <em>_**6éme chapitre**__.  
>Dû à mes examens se déroulant en MaiJuin (BTS Informatique de Gestion), je fais une __**pause**__ dans l'écriture. _

_**RAR anonyme**__ : _  
><em><strong>Luka<strong>__ : Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te faire frissonner, ce fut mon but ! Je me demande bien qu'elle sera ta réaction face au lemon qui va suivre… Hn ? C'est exactement ça, Daniel, si différent de Harry, mais pourtant… si ressemblant…, génial si j'ai réussi à faire passer ce paradoxe ! Je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et à la prochaine ?_

_Je tiens à remercier : __**Angeluss, Pilgrim67, Naifu-Sasu, brigitte26, Leylah, The writings of Hebi, Luka **__et__** miruru-sensei.  
><strong>__Et toujours un special thank to pilgroum !_

_Si vous suivez bien je mets donc ici un __**WARNING LEMON /!\**_

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : L'Ivresse<strong>

Tom se tenait de toute sa superbe, à l'entrée de sa chambre, ne le lâchant pas du regard.  
>Appuyé mollement contre la porte, il la ferma et la verrouilla.<br>Le silence s'alourdit et la tension monta.  
>Le blond remarqua la bouteille au liquide transparent et fronça du nez.<p>

- De l'eau… je t'en propose ? Questionna presque timidement le brun, en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Le chronomètre fut lancé, il était deux heure et quart, ils devaient libérer la chambre pour neuf heure. Six heures étaient devant eux.  
>Ensemble.<br>Tom se précipita sur Daniel avant que ce dernier n'ait avalé sa gorgée, collant ses lèvres contre celles humides de son rival, et chercha à avaler le contenu de sa bouche.  
>Prit par surprise, Daniel lâcha le contenu de sa bouche, qui trempa sa chemise.<p>

- Merde… laisse t'il échapper.

Comprenant l'envie du blond, Daniel reprit une gorgée, et le sentit se laisser tomber à genoux contre lui, le regardant assoiffé.  
>De l'eau. Pas du champagne, non, de l'eau.<br>L'eau ne leur a jamais semblé aussi précieuse.  
>S'abaissant, à hauteur de son visage, Daniel entreposa délicatement ses lèvres aux siennes entrouvertes, transmettant en de petites goulées le liquide, s'aidant de sa langue.<br>L'ambiance était sereine.  
>Ils vidèrent ainsi, la bouteille.<br>Le brun s'inclina pour entourer de ses bras le cou de Tom, y logeant son visage pour inspirer son odeur en se laissant glisser contre lui, se retrouvant ainsi, lui aussi à genoux.  
>Ils se contemplèrent silencieusement, redécouvrant les traits du visage de chacun.<br>Ils apprenaient à connaître la personne, et non le rôle.  
>Tom leva une main, le brun ferma les yeux, profitant des caresses prodiguées.<br>Son nez. Son front. Tantôt appuyées, tantôt aériennes. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur ses lèvres.  
>Curieux, il rouvrit les yeux, pour tomber sur deux orbes autrefois claires, noircies de désir.<br>Il frissonna.  
>Il approcha son visage de celui du blond, s'humidifiant les lèvres râpeuses, et redessina le contour de son visage de son simple souffle agrémenté de légers frôlements.<br>Daniel recula son visage, pour l'observer détendu, face à lui et se positionna de sorte, à ce que son souffle ne se répercute que sur les lèvres du blond.  
>Souffle qui se fit de plus en plus chaud et pressant.<p>

La distance fut comblée, l'ambiance se fit électrisante pour les deux jeunes hommes.  
>Leurs bouches se collèrent l'une à l'autre, se pressèrent, s'éloignèrent, testant différents angles.<br>Le brun senti une langue, s'ajouter au contact.  
>Langue qui explora ses lèvres au goût métallique, pour finir par s'introduire entres-elles et chercher sa consœur.<br>Daniel allant de l'avant, s'enroula autour du muscle, le tirant peu à peu, plus profondément dans sa bouche, goûtant proprement à sa saveur rendue neutre par l'eau.  
>Tom se fit passif, subissant avec grand plaisir ces succions et ces mordillements.<br>Cependant, la frustration augmenta, et il se joignit à la danse.  
>Le baiser s'amplifia. Les poignes se resserrèrent.<br>L'air se réchauffa et les souffles se hachèrent.  
>Daniel se pressa contre le blond, entourant étroitement sa taille et engendra le mouvement pour les faire se lever.<br>Continuant son mouvement, il plaqua son partenaire dos au mur, et approfondit au maximum leur échange.  
>Échange qui n'avait plus rien de doux et lent.<p>

Tom dégrafa les boutons de sa veste, la laissant tomber à terre, entrainant avec elle, la chemise abimée par leurs premiers ébats et s'attaqua, à celle encore intacte du brun.  
>Daniel rompit le baiser pour se serrer au blond, et le ressentir pleinement.<br>Deux respirations se suspendirent.  
>Fixant d'un regard joueur Tom, il se laissa à son tour lentement tomber à genoux.<br>Un sourire vicieux lui répondit.  
>Ils se comprenaient.<br>C'est donc avec une lenteur délibérée, que Daniel ouvrit les boutons lui faisant face et baissa directement les deux couches de tissus de Tom.

- Hey ! Tu…Oh Putain de...Ah… Perdant l'équilibre, Tom s'appuya le dos vouté, sur les épaules musclées de Daniel.

Le brun, ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer, engloba directement la fière érection blonde. S'appliquant à mimer leurs précédents baisers.  
>Il exerça sur Tom toutes les manières dont lui, rêvait d'être aspiré, malaxant d'une main habile ses bourses.<br>Dessus, dessous, sur les côtés. Sa langue roula, se fit brusque, douce, tremblante et pointue.  
>La hampe se fit soudainement veineuse, et la prise sur ses épaules se raffermit : prémices de sa libération.<br>Il calma le rythme, se contentant de lécher le gland, et de souffler sur le reste de sa longueur.  
>Il récolta un juron frustré qui le fit sourire, et y répondit en croquant gentiment une des bourses.<p>

- Ah…je vais… HEY ! s'indigna Tom

Un pouffement enjôleur lui répondit.  
>La vision de Daniel entre ses cuisses, les lèvres rougies et cette expression lubrique, le calma.<br>Il s'amusait de lui.  
>Bien, lui aussi allait s'amuser.<p>

C'est avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux que Tom se recula presque nu, ignorant sa douloureuse excitation.  
>Il enjamba ses vêtements, laissant ainsi, le brun au regard fiévreux à terre.<br>Lui tournant lentement le dos, exposant ainsi sa fine musculature, il s'étira en levant bien haut ses bras, faisant en sorte de faire rouler tous ses muscles dorsaux.  
>Bordel qu'il était excité. En temps normal il se serait soulagé en trois coups de poignet.<br>Mais voilà où était le véritable défi.  
>Jusqu'où pourrons-nous tenir ?<br>Il fit rouler sa nuque, accentuant son soupir de bien-être lorsque celle-ci craqua.  
>Tom eu un rictus en entendant très nettement la déglutition de Daniel.<br>Les jambes tendues, il se baissa, et tira doucement sur les lacets de ses chaussures vernies, mettant ainsi en évidence sa croupe découverte.  
>Les lacets défaits, il se releva paisiblement et les retira à l'aide de chaque pied opposé, exagérant la lenteur du mouvement de ses longues jambes nues.<br>Ne restait plus que chaussettes.  
>Se retournant d'un mouvement fluide du bassin, il scruta le brun toujours à terre, et s'avança félinement. Laissant quelques centimètres d'écarts entre eux, le blond leva une jambe, qu'il lui tendit, en un ordre silencieux.<br>Malfoy un jour… Malfoy toujours.  
>Comprenant le message, Daniel attrapa de bonne grâce le bout de tissu, et observa hypnotisé, le déhanché de Tom pour retirer sa chaussette. Le même manège se reproduisit pour sa jumelle.<p>

Une main lui fit tendue.  
>Un souvenir les traversa.<br>Cette scène 127 du premier épisode.  
>Scène qu'ils avaient dû répéter des dizaines de fois, avant que la poignée de main présentée par le jeune Draco au jeune Harry soit parfaite. Poignée qui avait signé leur mésentente.<br>Ils se regardèrent. Se comprenaient.  
>Daniel posa sa main dans celle de Tom.<br>Harry posa sa main dans celle de Draco.  
>Qu'importe qui ils étaient en cet instant.<p>

Le blond le tira d'un coup sec, l'amenant à lui, mais le brun riposta, en prenant un élan supplémentaire, et attira son partenaire à lui, les faisant violemment se heurter, pour retomber de façon calculée sur le lit.  
>Daniel sur lui.<br>Une gêne s'infiltra en Tom.  
>Pas moyen qu'il se fasse mettre.<br>Ressentant le malaise du blond, Daniel s'en amusa et mima quelques instants l'acte en bougeant par à-coups son bassin.  
>Piqué, Tom retourna la situation pour lui asséner un brusque coup de rein, clouant le brun sous lui.<br>L'expression compréhensive que lui renvoya Daniel, le rassura quelques peu.  
>Ils s'étaient mis d'accord.<br>Le blond sentit le corps sous lui se contorsionner délicieusement afin de détacher, à son tour son pantalon.  
>Refusant de lui faciliter la tâche, il s'assit sur le bassin brun, et se pencha pour venir gouter aux deux boutons de chairs délicieusement tendus.<br>Le brun se tendit sous la caresse en haletant.

- … Attend, arrête.

Le blond releva ses yeux interpellé, et eut un sourire suffisant en découvrant l'expression face à lui.  
>Gardant ses yeux sur ce visage extatique, il donna un agressif coup de langue au téton apparemment ultrasensible. La cambrure des reins du brun s'éleva en réponse.<p>

- Puceau. Ricana t'il

Irrité, le brun riposta un levant son genou, toujours habillé de sa rêche toile noire, pour venir le plaquer sans douceur contre la chaude et sensible érection découverte du blond, qui s'affala complétement sur lui, en se recroquevillant, gémissant un juron.

- Tu… disais ? Répliqua-t-il fièrement

C'est énervé et frustré, que Tom se mit à genou au-dessus de Daniel pour lui déboutonner avec difficultés le pantalon tendu, et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes emportant son caleçon avec.  
>Fixant l'excitation de son homologue, la dernière pensée cohérente du blond, fut qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen qu'il se fasse mettre par ça.<p>

Aussitôt nu, Daniel cambra son dos, faisant retomber Tom sur lui.  
>Il voulait le sentir sur lui, contre lui, en lui, sous lui.<br>Il le voulait, lui.  
>Les respirations se bloquèrent au contact des deux épidermes.<br>Une multitude de tremblements se transmirent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent en définir la source.  
>Un temps indéfinissable passa entre eux, où leurs membres étaient simplement enchevêtrés les uns aux autres.<br>Peau contre peau, raideur contre raideur.  
>Les jambes mêlées, les mains liées, ils se fixèrent en silence.<br>Une lueur dans le regard de Tom l'encouragea à se surélever pour poser ses lèvres, contre celles au-dessus de lui.  
>Le mouvement engendré, frictionna leurs deux érections, faisant serrer des dents le blond, qui se sentait trop proche de la fin.<br>Foutue fellation.  
>Le regard fou, Tom se jeta sur la bouche de Daniel, le re-plaquant rudement contre le matelas, et assena de rapides coups de bassins appuyés, frottant leur excitation ensemble, leurs coupant tout deux le souffle.<br>Le blond dût faire appel à toute sa volonté pour retarder au maximum sa libération.  
>Lui avait si bien été entamé avant, mais par contre Daniel, lui...<br>Le dos du brun s'arqua violemment, ses poings se retrouvèrent à désespérément froisser les draps, se mordant violemment la lèvre, et laissa échapper une longue plainte.  
>Bien qu'hypnotisé par son expression, Tom haussa un sourcil irrité.<p>

- Tu… déconnes là ?

Lui qui aurait pu jouir par le simple frottement de draps, s'était tellement concentré, qu'il se retrouvait être le seul insatisfait.  
>En réponse, Daniel, insatiable, croisa sensuellement et fermement, ses jambes derrière le blond, et inversa leurs positions en les faisant se rouler.<br>Il venait de l'avoir contre lui. Maintenant il l'avait sous lui.  
>Le regard aguicheur, il fit oublier à Tom ce moment de frustration d'un baiser brulant et mouillé.<p>

- Détend-toi… susurra Daniel en percevant ses sourcils froncés.

Il sentait la retenue du Blond. Il ne voulait pas ça.  
>Il le voulait perdu.<br>A lui.  
>Pour cette nuit, au moins.<p>

- Rien que cette nuit…

Voulant calmer la raideur du blond, il se releva pour s'asseoir sur son ventre.  
>Il fit courir, lentement, de doux doigts le long de sa nuque, descendant sur ses épaules, chutant le long de ses bras, il titilla les paumes de ces mains, pour remonter vers son aisselle, et recommencer une incursion tranquille vers son excitation, veillant à s'attarder sur ses tétons empourprés, et s'éterniser sur ce petit point qui fit tordre Tom sous lui.<br>Le nombril, hein ?  
>D'un sourire sadique, il fit le parcours précédant de sa langue.<br>Sa nuque, le fit grimacer au goût toxique de son Eau de Cologne.  
>Recollant le haut de son corps au blond, il descendit et croqua gentiment entre deux coups de langues ses tétons. Continuant son périple, tout en s'assurant de la friction effectuée par son derrière sur l'érection blonde, il recula le long de ses jambe, pour simuler l'acte dans son nombril sensible.<p>

- Assez… implora Tom, plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de son tortionnaire.

Un sourire victorieux orna les lèvres du brun, qui remonta coquinement, caressant de tout son corps, l'épiderme tremblant du blond.  
>Daniel eut un sourire vicieux, en se rasseyant sur son amant, frottant explicitement son derrière a la hampe frissonnante, profitant lui aussi de la friction frontale de son sexe contre les abdos contractés et tressautant.<br>Oh oui. Il allait le faire.  
>La frustration fut intenable, il sentit les mains de Tom voyager sur ses fesses qui furent malaxées lascivement et écartées, afin d'introduire ses pouces entre sa raie, chatouillant la peau sensible du bout de ses ongles.<br>Un soupir plaintif retentit.

- Tom…, implora la voix cassée du brun

Dans sa torpeur électrique, Tom entendit la plainte, et s'exécuta, cherchant de son index la petite fente, indiquant l'entrée à prendre.  
>Trouvée.<br>Il tenta d'insérer délicatement son doigt dedans.  
>Dieu que s'était serré, il allait se briser en entrant à l'intérieur.<br>Tentative échouée par un brun cambrant subitement son postérieur, enfonçant ainsi d'un coup, les trois phalanges du blond en lui.  
>La tête rejetée en arrière sous l'intrusion qu'il aurait imaginée plus singulière et douloureuse, Daniel haleta et gigota, expérimentant ses muscles arrière.<br>Tom sentit les différentes pressions autour de son doigt, et grogna d'envie de les ressentir en lui.  
>Son doigt se faisait aspirer, rejeter et serrer, par la simple force des parois interne du brun.<p>

- Bordel… comparé à un vagin, tu as … dix fois plus… de vie…

Un rire rauque lui répondit.  
>Rire qui se transforma en couinement pour une raison qui lui échappa.<br>Daniel, le corps tremblant, tenta de réitérer le mouvement inconscient qu'il venait d'effectuer, mais n'y arriva pas.  
>Au summum de la frustration, avec un regard aliéné, il abandonna le doigt en lui, et remonta lécher félinement les lèvres de Tom, pour s'élever sur ses genoux tremblants.<br>Comprenant son désir, le blond lui attrapa les mains pour l'aider à tenir son équilibre.  
>Ils restèrent quelques instants en suspens savourant les dernières secondes avant ce qu'ils doutèrent être l'extase.<p>

- Daniel…, encouragea le blond d'une voix douce qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

C'est les yeux dans les yeux que le brun s'assit progressivement sur son excitation.  
>Encore.<br>Plus.  
>Il lui fallait ressentir cette précédente sensation. Pour cette fois s'y plonger, jusqu'à s'en noyer s'il pouvait.<br>Le brun tiqua, ses parois ne voulurent plus s'ouvrirent au blond.

- Non…, couina t'il sentant une angoisse le prendre à la gorge.

Plus.  
>Encore.<br>Vite.  
>Par pitié.<br>Il sentit les paumes de Tom serrer violemment les siennes, répondant à sa détresse.

- Fais… quelque chose. Supplia le blond essoufflé.

Le blond se sentait compressé par l'intérieur du brun. S'en était presque douloureux.  
>Daniel l'avait englobé jusqu'au frein, s'arrêtant soudainement pour se tendre avec une expression de détresse.<br>Déliant une de ses mains, s'assurant de l'équilibre intact du brun, Tom caressa avec application l'érection de son camarade. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant peu à peu les parois se détendre.  
>Soupir qui se bloqua soudainement, lorsqu'il se sentit aspiré entièrement par le brun.<p>

- Oh…, Ses yeux roulèrent sous le plaisir et tout son corps s'arc-bouta de volupté.

Brûlant.  
>Il était en train de se consumer dans l'intimité de Daniel.<br>Le brun, qui avait fini par se reprendre, ne voulut plus prendre risque, et décida de s'empaler en bonne et due forme sur lui, au moins se sera chose faite.  
>Ne dit-on pas de combattre la douleur, par la douleur ?<br>Outch.  
>Le souffle court, Daniel tenta de se retirer, mais le mouvement lui était trop douloureux.<br>Il ferma les yeux se faisant violence pour contenir ses sanglots.

- …Touches-moi…

Vite.  
>Partout.<p>

Le blond se releva, par la force de ses abdos, alerté par le ton de cette demande, ramenant doucement le brun contre lui et l'entourant avec crainte.  
>Il avait peur.<br>Du plaisir.  
>De sa souffrance.<br>Les larmes silencieuses sur les joues de Daniel lui firent mal au cœur. Même durant le tournage où le réalisateur était tyrannique, rien ne l'avait jamais fait flancher.  
>Il le trouva, malgré tout incongrument beau en cet instant, sur lui. Dans cette souffrance, le priant pour avoir son attention.<br>La sienne.  
>Son cœur se gonfla à la pensée que c'est lui qu'il désirait, que c'était pour lui qu'il souffrait.<br>C'est avec une douceur nouvelle, que Tom but les perles salées sur le visage de Daniel, allant l'embrasser avec langueur.  
>Il sentit l'excitation du brun remonter.<br>Le blond amorça un imperceptible mouvement des hanches, et fut remercié par un gémissement d'une profondeur encore insoupçonnée.  
>Enfin.<br>Ils étaient ensemble. En symbiose.  
>Il était Daniel. Il était Draco. Il était Harry.<br>Ils étaient tout. Ils sont un.  
>Ses mains descendirent pour agripper les hanches du brun.<p>

Daniel s'essaya à mouvoir ses muscles internes, ressentant pleinement la largeur du blond en lui.  
>Avisant face à lui, les lèvres pincées une lueur joueuse, réapparut dans son regard.<br>Ses précédentes découvertes sur les muscles anales lui serviraient dès maintenant.  
>Il tortura quelques secondes le blond avec délectation, mais fut puni par un profond coup de rein, qui lui fit perdre la tête.<br>Plus.

Sentant le corps du brun se lever, Tom le porta, et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements.  
>Mouvements qui lui coupèrent le souffle. La lenteur avec laquelle Daniel se levait contrasta délicieusement avec son empressement à redescendre.<br>Il allait devenir fou.  
>Il était devenu fou.<br>Le brun n'était plus que nerfs et avidité.  
>Ses mouvements se firent saccadés, il ressentait Tom partout, contre lui, sous lui, en lui.<br>En lui.  
>Il était complet.<br>C'est avec surprise qu'il retrouva ce point si spécial qui le fit haleter et s'arquer douloureusement.  
>Tom suivit le mouvement, se cambrant, lui aussi en sens inverse ressentant tous les muscles internes du brun se contracter et battre contre lui.<p>

- Par l'enfer… ! Haleta le blond.

Daniel n'eut plus aucune force dans les jambes, et s'énerva de frustration tentant de retoucher ce point.  
>Une torture.<p>

- Tom, par pitié… prends-moi. Implora le brun tremblant de partout.

Le blond surpris par de telles paroles, vacilla de désir.  
>Qu'il se taise ! Il allait finir par jouir rien qu'à l'écouter.<p>

Il prit donc la taille de Daniel, et le renversa abruptement sur le matelas, le surplombant.  
>Un sentiment de dominance et de possession lui monta à la tête.<br>Sur lui.  
>Il s'enfonça lentement et profondément en son dominé.<br>Dominé qui abandonna toute décence, pour gémir de façon aiguë tout à fait dépravée, accompagnant les mouvements de Tom.  
>Le rythme se fit olympique. La prostate de Daniel envoya aux deux amants des décharges électriques de plus en plus intenses.<br>L'intensité atteignit son paroxysme.  
>Le blond se jeta sur les lèvres du brun, les torturant de ses dents et les soignèrent de sa langue.<br>Il sentait la délivrance arriver.  
>Merde.<br>Ça allait se terminer.  
>Ce fut sur cette même pensée que Daniel se voûta, attrapant sa propre érection et se libéra, en de longs jets brûlants, le souffle coupé par son extase.<br>La pression insoutenable des parois s'étrécissant autour de son sexe fut fatale à Tom aussi, qui se déchargea en lui dans un long râle.  
>La petite mort.<br>La chambre fut replongée dans le silence.  
>Tom retomba sur Daniel vidé de toutes ses forces.<br>Une seule pensée se faisait ressentir.

- Waouh…, souffla le blond, sous le choc de son orgasme passé.  
>- Je n'aurais pas… pu dire mieux…<p>

Sur ces paroles Tom se mit à rire, suivit de près par Daniel.  
>Leur premier rire. Fou.<br>Leur première fois.

Affalés l'un sur l'autre, Tom eut un sursaut en ressentant les parois du brun l'aspirer de nouveau.  
>Ce dernier, lui fit un sourire gourmand, et reprit la parole.<p>

- Une douche ?

Un sourire carnassier lui répondit.  
>Ils leur restèrent quatre heures avant de rendre la chambre.<p>

Alors qu'en ce moment deux jeunes hommes prenaient du bon temps ensemble contre un mur humide et carrelé, la presse à scandale, elle, était sans dessus dessous.  
>On pouvait voir sur le quotidien du jour même une photo de mains enlacées lors d'une de ces soirées people, sous-titré par une légende acerbe « Jeux de mains, Jeux de vilains », ainsi qu'un article expliquant une étrange atmosphère entre les deux acteurs mondialement connus : Tom Felton et Daniel Radcliffe.<br>Article signé par un certain Benjamin Delacour. _**(*)**_

Ce qu'ils ne surent pas, c'est que Daniel avait définitivement été baisé par ce monde d'hypocrite.  
>Ouvertement, mais pas froidement.<br>En êtes-vous vraiment si sûre ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, j'ai une surprise pour vous que j'ai fabriquée pour ce chapitre : Le quotidien : <span>http:i48. servimg. com/u/f48/12/68/70/59/quotid12. jpg (ôter l'espace APRÈS les 3 points)  
><strong>_

_La photo illustre donc le passage des mains du chapitre précédent. Faute de trouver une image représentant bien la scène, je suis allé embêter une de mes demies-sœurs pour qu'elle me prête une de ses mains, ce sont donc nos deux mains sur les photos (quel privilège de constater ma pâleur semblable à celle des Malfoy. Je suis d'ailleurs toujours dans ma couleur de cheveux platiné/blanche, mais ça…chut)_

_**(*)**__ : Pour ceux suivant l'histoire « Dans une cage ou ailleurs » de Pilgrim67, vous avez dû remarquer le clin d'œil, non ? _  
><em>Effectivement, j'emprunte son héro : Benjamin Delacour ou bien Laurent Delahousse dans nos esprits (et sur la surprise). Outre, les autres, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller lire son dernier chef d'œuvre. <em>

_En espérant vous avoir donné chaud,_  
><em>Je vous dis à la prochaine ?<em>

"Label Pilgrim67"


	4. Chapter 4 : Le Désespoir

Cela fait un moment, je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je compte bien terminer cette histoire. Je voulais garder 1 ou 2 chapitres d'avance par rapport à celui que j'écris (je dois écrire...). Mais au final le temps surpasse beaucoup de choses.

Je poste donc un des chapitres de réserve, qui est certes moins joyeux, voir surement dérangeant pour certain. Mais toujours chaud.  
>En espérant que vous allez apprécier ! Je ne suis toujours pas très confiante avec mon style, mon écriture, je suis donc ouverte à tout conseils !<p>

Merci à **The writings of Hebi**, **Naifu-Sasu**, **Luka**, **pilgrim67** (toujours!), **miruru-sensei**, **NatComateen21**, **Ada-Diana**, **Angeluss** (mon dieu merci!), **xx-yaochan-xx** (qui m'a remotivé) pour vos retours

**RAR anonymes :**

**xx-yaochan-xx** : Merci de me lire, il est vrai que ce chapitre a un peu tardé, mais sois rassurée, le voici. Je n'ai jamais trouvé encore de Real Person Slash, j'ai justement appris ce terme lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire. Je suis ravie (vraiment) que je...cette histoire te plaise ! Hélas, je suis plutôt amatrice dans le domaine de l'écriture et n'ai rien publié d'autre. Ce chapitre saura certainement te faire frémir. Hihi. Merci encore !

**Luka : **Disons que tout le monde ne se ballade pas avec un tube de lubrifiant, surtout en soirée chic, haha. Mais l'empressement et le désir de se sentir comblé on précipité Daniel, et il en a souffert, sois en certain(e) ! Mais en vu de ce chapitre... je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ait retenu la leçon.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Le Désespoir<strong>

Deux mois.  
>Deux longs mois se sont écoulés, depuis cette soirée. Maudite.<br>Les secondes se sont transformées en heures.  
>Une vie est passée.<br>Les affaires n'ont jamais été à un tel point mort pour Daniel, se retrouvant invité dans des émissions de grands publics, où leurs utilités semblaient être quasi-inexistantes.  
>Il enchainait les séances photos, radio et émissions de divertissement.<br>Menant la vie d'une de ces stars en déclin.  
>Ce ne sont pourtant pas les propositions qui lui manquaient. Non. Il lui manquait autre chose.<br>Une respiration.  
>Il avait besoin de détendre ce muscle dans son thorax entravant insidieusement son être.<br>Son cœur.  
>- …coute, Daniel ?<br>Daniel détourna son regard morne du paysage défilant, notifiant les paroles de son manager.

- Apparemment pas…, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il te prend dernièrement, tu n'as plus goût à rien, bouge-toi. On a étouffé un scandale y a deux mois grâce à la production concurrente de Felton, je ne veux plus de coups comme celui-ci. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Réprimanda Carl voulant à tout prix faire réagir sa vedette.

Effectivement, lors de cette soirée les médias ont eu un malin plaisir à photographier tout ce qui pouvait paraître suspect à une quelconque rumeur enflammant les chroniques.  
>Dont eux.<br>Depuis lors, plus aucune nouvelles officielles de _lui, _un simple appel de son agent s'excusant pour les dommages causés par l'article qu'il a si bien sût neutraliser.

La vedette masqua un léger rictus. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, hein ?Que pouvait-il bien en savoir ?  
>Il se rembrunit aussitôt.<br>Indubitablement, il le connaissait. C'est Carl qui le façonne, le fait bouger, lui inventant des vies, des personnalités. Il n'est qu'une vulgaire marionnette entre ses doigts.  
>Lui, il fait bouger les fils.<br>Qui est-il réellement ?  
>Un personnage. Sa vie est une multitude de scénario.<br>Mais où était-il vraiment, lui dans cette montagne de personnalités ?

- Je te disais donc que demain, ta journée sera chargée en shootings. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de lire les trois scénarios que tu as reçus et m'en faire un résumé. Ils ont peut-être attendu jusqu'à maintenant ta réponse, mais ils n'auront aucun scrupule à te remplacer.

Assez.

- J'oubliais, dimanche prochain, tu parais en tant qu'invité au Journal Télévisé de vingt heures pour présenter le nouveau film dans lequel tu joueras. Tu sais, celui dont tu n'as pas encore lu et choisi le scénario.

Stop.

La voiture freina au feu rouge de sa résidence.  
>D'un signe de tête au chauffeur et à Carl, il ouvrit la portière.<br>- Me répondre ne te tuera pas, tu sais.  
>- Entendu Carl, je lirai les scénarios, j'irai au JT dimanche prochain, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu pourrais offrir à ta femme pour vos cinq ans de mariage. Bonne nuit.<p>

Sur ces sèches paroles, il claqua la portière, et se dirigea vers son entrée, ignorant les perpétuels paparazzis cachés dans le même buisson aux mêmes heures. Ils n'avaient plus rien de croquant à se mettre sous la dent.

Calme.  
>Trop. Il regretterait presque sa pipelette de manager.<br>Ce silence lui prenait la gorge, pour transpercer vicieusement tout son être.  
>D'un geste nerveux, il ferma sa porte à double tours et se passa une main dans les cheveux.<br>Il se sentait oppressé. Atrocement.  
>Le vide de son immense duplex n'arrangeait rien.<br>Il avait mal. Depuis cette matinée-là.  
>Matinée où le sommeil avait été leur combat. Ils avaient passé leur temps à se découvrir, se goûter. Si bien, que chaque arôme rappelait à Daniel <em>sa<em> saveur. Saveur qui s'estompait de jour en jour, lui glissant indéniablement entre ses doigts.  
>Raison pour laquelle il ne mangeait presque plus.<br>Il a perdu goût aux choses qui ne sont pas…_Lui_.  
>Même l'odeur des toilettes publiques lui rappelait. Ce moment-là.<p>

Ce matin-là, Tom et Daniel avaient pris une pause après leur douche charnelle, se prélassant l'un contre l'autre en murmurant des moqueries sur les réalisateurs et personnalités de la soirée.  
>Carl avait débarqué, furieux, à sept heures.<br>Journal à la main, il avait frappé bruyamment la porte, les interrompant en pleine discussion d'oreiller.  
>Le blond s'était précipité sans réfléchir dans la salle de bain, pour s'y enfermer.<br>Ils avaient eu chaud.  
>Le manager, demanda à Daniel de lui expliquer la rubrique d'un quotidien qu'il jeta sur une table.<br>Journal qui devait à présent être en libre-service dans toutes les gares métro.  
>La panique s'était peu à peu infiltrée en lui, se mêlant aux dernières sensations d'extases et de chaleurs.<br>Merde.  
>Ils étaient découverts.<br>Gardant un maximum son calme, il lui répondit avec dédain,  
>- Ne cherchais-tu pas à ce qu'Harry Potter, quitte mon image ?<br>- Remercie ton métier, qui fait que ton corps ne t'appartienne pas, je ne sais pas ce qui m'aurait retenu de te frapper, sale gosse. Gronda Carl en sortant de sa chambre.

Nerveux, Daniel s'était laissé retomber sur le lit, les membres tremblants.  
>Tom sortit en entendant la porte claquer, et regarda interrogativement le brun.<p>

- Notre jeu est trop dangereux, souffla Daniel, en pointant de son menton, le journal sur la table au milieu de la pièce.  
>Le blond fronça des sourcils et se mit à lire impassiblement l'article d'un certain Benjamin Delacour.<br>Célèbre présentateur du journal télévisé de 20h sur l'antenne 2.  
>Sa famille avait assez d'influence dans le milieu, l'affaire serait aisément étouffée.<br>Il était sept heures et demie et la réalité les avait rattrapés.  
>Ils s'étaient pris une claque.<br>Ils avaient agi comme les pires adolescents sous un surplus d'hormones sauvages.  
>Le silence s'était alourdi, les regards s'évitèrent.<br>- Bien…, je vais aller préparer mes affaires. Nous partons dans trois heures.  
>Ainsi, Tom était reparti aussi vite que sa venue s'était faite.<br>Lui était resté la demi-heure suivante, inerte sur ce lit, le regard rivé sur la porte. Fermé.

Cette journée s'était terminée sur le parking de l'hôtel, où chacun avait pris une voiture, sans un regard.  
>Cette journée se prolonge encore maintenant, et deux mois après, le dos tourné de Tom le hantait. Continuellement.<p>

L'église du coin sonnait ses neufs coups du soir.  
>Il soupira en reprenant conscience du présent.<br>Il faisait une obsession. Sur un homme.  
>L'aimait-il ?<br>Daniel tenta de se visualiser, eux deux, main dans la main, dans des scénarios clichés,  
>Ballade en rue, impossible sans déguisement.<br>Parc d'attraction, err… non  
>Film romantique, non. Non.<br>Au quotidien, à l'attendre avec un bon dîner, telle une femme au foyer.  
>Non mais, quelle idiotie. A quoi était-il en train de jouer.<p>

C'est, excédé par son esprit, qu'il ôta sa veste en cuir et la jeta négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise.  
>Il se servit une bière, qu'il décapsula de deux doigts experts et s'affala dans un fauteuil en velours marron accompagné de sa pile de scénarios.<br>Les deux premiers furent vite passés. Le second rôle d'un gentil copain ne l'intéressait pas.  
>Son portable sonna. Plongé dans son présent script, il ne décrocha pas.<br>Une histoire des rues, un groupe d'orphelins dans les années 60 vivant grâce à des activités illicites. Lui devait voler et se prostituer.  
>Oui. Définitivement.<br>Portant sa bière à bouche, il détailla une scène érotique qu'il devrait tourner avec une cliente.  
>Sodomisée.<br>Dérangé, il reposa le scénario et alla s'allonger.  
>Il se repassa la description de la scène en tête, il se sentait capable de jouer un garçon de passe.<br>« Elle a exigé l'oubli du quotidien et la passion. Je lui ai proposé la souffrance. Elle m'a choisi. »  
>Daniel ferma les yeux et imagina un corps féminin alangui sous lui. Un dos.<br>Oui. Il s'enfoncera directement en elle, et dérivera dans son plus petit orifice.  
>Il imagina sa souffrance.<br>Il connaissait sa souffrance.  
>Une douleur qui vous faisait crier de plaisir.<p>

Son corps commença peu à peu à s'éveiller et sa raison inter-changea les rôles, se retrouvant à la place de cette femme.  
>Ces muscles se tendirent, sa main s'éleva pour se poser sur son front, et descendre mollement sur ses lèvres.<br>Cicatrisées.  
>Un soupir lui échappa rompant le silence de sa pièce. Il prit entre ses dents une fine pellicule de peau qu'il arracha.<br>Oui. Cette sensation. Ce gout métallique.  
>Il lécha avec avidité sa lèvre inférieure blessée, enroulant vivement sa langue autour de son majeur, tout en caressant de son index et annuaire le contour de ses lèvres, mimant un parfait baiser fougueux.<br>Pas si parfait.  
>Attrapant sa langue, il la pinça de ses ongles, recherchant l'empressement, la douleur, la frustration.<br>Tout. Rien.  
>Daniel se découvrit particulièrement sensible du palais, où il s'y attarda.<br>Et s'il se faisait percer la langue ?  
>L'idée de recevoir un baiser agrémenté d'une boule métallique le fit frissonner.<br>Ah. Non. Son corps ne lui appartenait pas.  
>Il n'était qu'une putain sans sexe. Une putain ratée.<p>

Il réprima soudainement un haut le cœur, en s'étant frôlé la glotte. Surpris d'y être allé aussi profondément, il se mit à rire. Fou.  
>Pathétique. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pathétique.<br>Il avait mal. Compressé. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, son thorax allait imploser.  
>Les yeux humides, il se refusa de pleurer.<br>Respirons. Oui, voilà.  
>Calmé, il se retourna sur un côté, et fixa d'un étrange regard ses doigts mouillés.<br>Il referma les yeux, et imagina une langue humide lui lécher les lèvres.  
>Il repassa son doigt sur les siennes.<br>Cette langue descendra lentement vers sa nuque.  
>De son autre main, il remonta son sweat.<br>Ce muscle chaud torturera ses tétons, des dents les mordront, sans douceurs.  
>Ses ongles pincèrent ses tétons. Il se cambra en fronçant des sourcils sous cette affliction plaisante. Serait-il masochiste ?<br>Ignorant la douleur de sa conquête, cette langue continuera son périple, s'arrêtant à son nombril, qu'elle cajolera quelques instants.  
>Un flash sonore retentit en lui,<br>_« Assez… »_  
>Une voix rauque, des cheveux blond éparpillés, des yeux humides.<br>Il griffa son ventre, inconscient des traces plutôt sérieuses qu'il laissa derrière lui.  
>Une larme coula.<br>Putain.  
>C'est avec rage qu'il jeta son jean, suivi de son boxer, se retrouvant en simple sweat.<br>Il était furieux contre lui-même. Ce n'était qu'une simple partie de jambe en l'air.  
>Simple. Avec un homme.<br>Où il avait jouit au moins quatre fois en quelques heures.  
>Rien de plus.<br>Il recula jusqu'à ses oreillers, qu'il cala derrière lui et fit courir ses doigts autour de son excitation, voyageant à la pliure de ses cuisses, de ses testicules, de ses fesses qu'il souleva.  
>Ce jeu dura plusieurs minute, il voulait trouver ses limite, arriver au gouffre disait-on.<br>Sans jamais se toucher.  
>Maintenant allongé sur les draps, l'empressement se fit sentir, il se griffa plus qu'autre chose, s'écartant les fesses, pour les compresser, recommençant le mouvement indéfiniment, y allant de crescendo.<br>Il se sentait sensible à l'air.  
>Avec précipitation, il se tortilla pour ôter son haut.<br>Enfin nu.  
>Il trembla et se cambra en ressentant les flux d'oxygène sur lui. Partout.<br>Ses sens étaient exacerbés.  
>Ses hanches s'agitèrent et ses jambes s'écartèrent. Il se força à enserrer un oreiller au-dessus de sa tête, qu'il tordit dans tous les sens.<br>Il fit rouler sa lèvre entre ses dents, qu'il mordit, suffisamment fort réveiller sa plaie endormit.  
>Un gémissement lui échappa au gout métallique dans sa bouche.<br>Un courant d'air dû à une fenêtre mal fermée le fit s'arquer violement.  
>- Ah… putain oui.<p>

Daniel se re-plaqua tremblant contre le matelas, et relâcha fébrilement son oreiller, pour glisser l'extrémité de ses ongles le long de son torse, se repinçant ses boutons rougies au passage.  
>Descendant plus en avant, contournant toujours habilement sa hampe, il érafla durement ses bourses. Le touché propre le fit haleter et son érection tressauta.<em><br>_- Assez…, se plaignit-il. Plainte qui lui renvoya l'image d'un blond éperdu sous sa propre langue.

Il se laissa aller à caresser l'ouverture entre ses jambes, largement ouvertes et y plongea un doigt.  
>La perception de sa propre chair étroite, chaude le fit se cambrer afin d'atteindre un point plus profond.<br>Dieu. Tom a dû prendre un pied d'enfer.  
>Il se tortilla d'inconfort en n'obtenant aucune position, lui permettant d'enfoncer plus proprement ses phalanges.<br>Excédé et à bout, il se releva à genoux avec difficulté, s'appuyant sur la tête de lit.  
>Il n'arrivait trouver aucun angle de passage.<br>Bordel.  
>Vite, quelque chose.<br>Il avisa la bouteille de bière vide, laissée en face de son fauteuil.

Non.  
>Il laissa glisser son regard le long de la bouteille.<br>Non, non.  
>Merde. A quoi pensait-il bon sang.<br>Il était coincé, insatisfait à tenter de s'enfoncer un doigt.  
>Il en aurait ris s'il n'avait pas été aussi excité.<br>Il retira sa phalange et se leva en titubant, pour monter nu à genou sur son fauteuil en velours et se frotter d'abord sensuellement contre le dossier, affolant tous ses sens sous la douceur de la sensation, puis de plus en plus frénétiquement.  
>Lorsqu'il se sentit venir, Daniel se fit violence pour se laisser retomber assis et haletant sur le fauteuil, se prenant la tête entre ses mains.<br>Il était fou. Mais son oppression n'en était que plus présente.  
>Toujours.<br>Combattre la douleur par la douleur.  
>Il plaça ses deux jambes en hauteur, sur les accoudoirs.<br>Oui.  
>Il frissonna à cette position, s'ouvrant et se découvrant complément.<br>L'air le frôla. Partout.  
>Sur lui. Sous lui. En lui.<p>

Lui.  
>Blond.<br>Il arqua d'un coup ses hanches, et grimaça sous le sinistre craquement que son dos lui fit.  
>Bouillonnant, il effleura son gland, et taquina ses testicules, pour descendre vers son entrée, et y plonger cette fois-ci deux doigts.<br>Il voulait cette souffrance.  
>Il se recroquevilla légèrement, une expression douloureuse au visage.<br>Derrières ses paupières, se jouait une scène érotique où deux corps étaient emboîtés.  
>Il s'activa, donc à bouger furieusement ses doigts, n'écoutant pas les plaintes de son corps.<p>

Ses muqueuses internes le serraient de plus en plus, se révoltant contre la brusquerie de l'intrusion.  
>Un troisième doigt s'inséra entre-elles et plusieurs cédèrent au supplice, lubrifiant enfin correctement les autres avec ce fluide vital.<br>Daniel, se recroquevilla en sentant quelque chose couler le long de ses fesses et s'aperçu de son sang.  
>Furieux, il laissa échapper une protestation et redoubla sa vitesse imaginant un corps viril le prendre avec autant de sauvagerie.<br>Blond.  
>C'est en croisant et décroisant ses doigts qu'il découvrit ce point si sensible, qui anesthésiait tous les muscles de ses jambes, le faisant retomber des quelques centimètres de sa suspension.<br>Fébrile, il retoucha ce point deux fois avant de s'arquer violement, se soulevant du fauteuil faisant un arc presque parfait, pour se décharger longuement.  
>Et retomber.<br>Au fond du gouffre.

Essoufflé, il s'enroula sur lui-même, ramenant honteusement ses jambes à lui et se balança anxieusement en les entourant.  
>Un froid glacial l'envahit.<br>D'un effort surhumain, il se releva chancelant et se laissa chuter sur son lit, s'enroulant dans sa couette.  
>Recroquevillé sur lui-même, honteux et sale, il imagina ce drap comme étant des bras, et un corps collé autour de lui.<br>Daniel craqua.  
>Les larmes s'accumulèrent et coulèrent, un nom au bout des lèvres.<br>Nom qui lui était resté en tête tout au long de son abjecte occupation.  
>- Tom…<br>Il resserra sa couette autour de lui, s'étouffant avec.  
>Il avait besoin de bras fort, là maintenant. De bras violent. Mais d'une bouche aux mots doux.<br>Il se sentait tellement perdu. Tellement sale.  
>Il cramponna fortement ses deux mains ensembles ignorant le sang, maintenant séché d'une entre elle, au point de faire blanchir ses jointures et nicha son nez dans la chaleur de ses draps. De son cou. A lui.<p> 


End file.
